1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a display in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices for performing one or more functions in a complex manner have increased in number in recent years. Further, a mobile terminal which is known as a so-called “smart phone” is generally used as the electronic device. The electronic device such as the mobile terminal has a screen touch-type display module, and can perform communication with another party through a communication module or perform web surfing by accessing a network. Further, the electronic device typically has a high-definition camera module to capture a still picture or a moving picture, in addition to a typical function of performing communication with the other party. Such an electronic device has gradually evolved to employ a high-performance processor, thereby being able to perform various functions.